justcausefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Just Cause 3
Just Cause 3 es un videojuego de la saga Just Cause, desarrollado por Avalanche Studios para Square Enix. Su estreno se produjo el 1 de diciembre de 2015 para PlayStation 4, Xbox One y Windows PC. Sinopsis Rico Rodríguez viaja a la tierra donde nació su madre: la isla mediterránea de Medici, donde se encuentra el dictador Di Ravello. Este ha levantado todo un imperio militar con vistas a conquistar todo el mundo y no duda en subyugar a los habitantes de la isla para conseguir sus propósitos. Desarrollo El juego fue rumoreado durante casi un año, hasta que se anunció oficialmente el 11 de noviembre de 2014. Cuando se produjo el anuncio, su desarrollo llevaba ya 3 años. Según sus creadores, la saga Just Cause es un sandbox correcto y han estado trabajando en mejorar ese aspecto. Eso significa que estará menos enfocado en la historia. En este sentido, el Diseñador Principal de Avalanche Studios Francesco Antolini declaró: :“''Nuestras misiones son una excusa para que el jugador realice cosas geniales. ... Hemos mantenido la misma filosofía para el resto del juego que deja que los jugadores lo experimenten libremente y alcancen sus objetivos de la forma que prefieran''”. También se afirmó que el mapa estará mucho más lleno en términos de densidad. La historia, básicamente, permitirá que el jugador aprenda cómo utilizar su equipo y sea capaz de hacerlo en cualquier lugar. El juego permitirá a los jugadores disparar a través de su camino por muros; y volar y derribar radares y estatuas aún más grandes, que se romperán en más pedazos. Se puede incluso hacer estallar todo un puente, si es que se pone el empeño suficiente en ello. "Esa es la magnitud de destrucción en la que estamos ahora, no solamente abrir un agujero en un muro." Características oficiales *Más de 1000 km2 en los que se podrá jugar, entre ellos el cielo (en el que se podrá pilotar helicópteros o aviones) y el mar (con barcos) *Creación de todo un arsenal de armas y artefactos. **El gancho ha sido mejorado para poder ser usado en cualquier parte. ***Se podrá usar como arma o para acceder a lugares de difícil acceso. ***El gancho permite desplegar multitud de agarras, pudiendo "atar" varios vehículos al mismo tiempo por ejemplo. ***Se permitirá crear bolas de demolición. **El paracaídas es más estable y permite disparar de forma más estable además de caer sobre los enemigos con mayor precisión, además de permitir usar una o dos armas al mismo tiempo. **El traje aéreo permitirá a Rico sobrevolar el terreno con total libertad. **Rico tendrá a su disposición ametralladoras, fusiles, pistolas, granadas, lanzacohetes y C4 ilimitado. *Habrá más de 80 vehículos disponibles, entre ellos cazas, helicópteros, monster trucks o tractores. *Los edificios pueden destruirse de forma realista. *Habrá coleccionables y puntuaciones para compartir de forma online. *Se han incluido carreras, campos de tiro, recorridos para el traje aéreo, frenesí destructor, recolección en vertederos y "estrella la bomba". **Completando estas actividades se desbloquearán habilidades y modificaciones para los vehículos. Edición coleccionista El juego cuenta con una edición coleccionista, cuyos contenidos fueron votados por la comunidad de Just Cause, seleccionándolos de entre una lista de objetos a elegir. El diseño del Gancho de Anclaje ganó en la mayoría de las votaciones hasta conseguir su presencia estelar en esta espectacular edición. Además de todo esto, la Edición Coleccionista incluye también tres Vehículos Armados (DLC), que te permitirán ir al asalto del General Di Ravello con estilo. 500px|center Los contenidos en detalle son los siguientes: *'Mapa de Medici': un póster que reproduce el mapa del archipiélago de Medici en el Mediterráneo (60x60 cm). *'Edición Day 1:' inicia tu ataque por todo lo alto con el paquete de vehículos armados que incluye esta edición de Just Cause 3. *'Gancho de Anclaje': una fiel reproducción del inconfundible gancho de anclaje que utiliza Rico con un tamaño de 28 cm. *'Libro de Arte': un libro de 32 páginas y tapa dura en el que el impresionante mundo de Just Cause 3 cobra vida. Imágenes Just Cause 3 promotional artwork 2.png Medici countryside.png Medici giant cliff.png Medici mountain castle.png Just Cause 3 military ship and jet artwork.jpg JC3 box cover picture.png JC3 promotional artwork with helicopters and an underground base.png Just Cause 3 coastal town and radar base.png JC3 Freefall.png JC3 rocky coast.jpg JC3 parachuting at night.png JC3 bus and helicopter shoot-out.png Just Cause 3 helicopter and explosion.png JC3 blue plane and explosion.png Just Cause 3 police and helicopters.png Just Cause 3 statue and armored vehicle.png JC3 graffiti on a police wall.png Just Cause 3 Grappler.jpg Just Cause 3 yellow sportscar.png JC3 skydiving to radar base.jpg JC3 parachuting near a radar base.png JC3 explosion.jpg Just Cause 3 shooting from parachute.png JC3 minigun.png JC3 faction MV and a helicopter.png Just Cause 3 APC Chaos.jpg JC3 grappling to a helicopter.png JC3 mission.jpg JC3 prison raid.jpg JC3 skydiving and explosion.jpg JC3 red car towing barrels.jpg JC3 stunt position on a fighter.jpg JC3 grappling to a helicopter.jpg JC3 hijacking a fighter.jpg JC3 wingsuit.jpg JC3 skydiving.jpg JC3 green sports car.png JC3 exploding a helicopter.png JC3 4-door SUV.png JC3 multiple missiles at night.png JC3 parachuting on countryside.png JC3 wingsuit2.png JC3 wingsuit exploding tower.png JC3 Rico Rodriguez (face close-up).png JC3 tractor and castle.PNG JC3 car and helicopter.jpg JC3 Panorama.png JC3 grappling with a soviet looking RPG.jpg JC3 helicopter and jeep.png JC3 jet and statue.png JC3 arrest at night.png JC3 civilian vehicles and guy searched.png JC3 helicopters.png Urga Pocomaxa X4 (front corner).png Mugello Delphino GLF.png Kerner Serpente R12 and Rico.png JC3 battle in field.png JC3 military cargo plane.png JC3 helicopter fight.png JC3 wind turbine 2.png JC3 small car and APC.png JC3 URGA Bkolos 2100.png JC3 landing craft and APC.png JC3 red sports car with nitro.png Medici mountain and old town.jpg JC3 city with fortress.jpg Lighthouse at Insula Dracon.jpg JC3 ancient ruins.png JC3 quarry truck.png Vídeos Just Cause 3 Firestarter Tráiler de la jugabilidad de Just Cause 3 This is Just Cause 3-0 Choose Your Own Chaos - Just Cause 3-0 Official E3 Playthrough Conoce Al Equipo Diario de desarrollo de Just Cause 3 ¿Quién es Rico? Just Cause 3 - Burn It! Just Cause 3 - 2º Diario de destrucción. Just Cause 3 - The WingSuit Experience. EPISODIO 3 EL MUNDO Dev Diary Vignette The Devs Behind The Cause Just Cause 3 On A Mission Just Cause 3 360° Wingsuit Ride Just Cause 3 Tráiler de historia DIARIO DEL DESARROLLADOR HISTORIA Just Cause 3 360° Wingsuit Tour Part 2 Just Cause 3 in 4K Just Cause 3 DIARIO DE DESARROLLO EL MOTOR DEL JUEGO Just Cause 3 The First Hour of Gameplay Just Cause 3 - Tráiler de preestreno. Just Cause 3 - Trailer Descriptivo. en:Just Cause 3 Categoría:Videojuegos